


Kind

by silentexplorer18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Orphan Reader, You're a servant, hair cutting, just a short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: After being orphaned, the Malfoys agree to take you in.  Your relationship with Draco is complicated, to say the least.  And somehow you find ways of reading through his strong exterior.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb I wrote from a request over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) for the prompt lines: "Hold still." and "Please don't hide from me." I hope you enjoy!

The Malfoys had been kind to you. That was what you constantly reminded yourself of with each passing day of servitude. They hadn’t been required to help you, nor provide for you; however, out of the goodness of their hearts, they’d offered you a bed and the scraps from their table. All that was required of you was obedience.

Your mother had left many years ago, your father succumbing to disease not long after. That’s when the Malfoys had taken you in. Of course, Lucius and Draco - the Masters Malfoy - certainly weren’t fond of you. Narcissa had been the one to offer up the spare room in the attic, providing bare necessities on the condition you agreed to do household work. With your only other option being an orphanage, you gratefully took up their offer.

Once courses at Hogwarts started, Lucius seemed to gravitate from loathing toward indifference, grateful for the extra hand during winter festivities and summer events. You didn’t speak to Draco often in school, only seeking him out to finish the tasks he’d requested of you. Mail a letter here, press a shirt there, write a note to Mother when his hand grew tired, fetch some library books before his study session. It wasn’t an ideal situation by any means, his comments still grew scathing and his gaze tired of your presence, but you made due.

What you didn’t know was that, despite his annoyance with you, he found you quite fascinating. A year his junior, your eyes were always wide with curiosity, attentive. And you were remarkably attuned to emotion for someone so young. Without even having to utter a word, you seemed to know which days to offer help and which days to stay away. On his bad days, you’d find the time to offer a sweet, sympathetic smile. On the good, your smile would be far more genuine. It was almost unnerving how well you understood.

Draco would never admit to caring about you. He _didn’t_ like you, merely tolerated you for his Mother’s sake. She had always wanted a second child, but with him as the heir, there’d been no need. So he didn’t treat you too kindly, didn’t offer you help or advice. He didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.

But _you_ cared. You made that painfully obvious in the way you always offered him unrelenting kindness, always spoke with a calm grace, even on your worst days. No wonder you ended up in Hufflepuff.

What he didn’t realize was that you knew he cared about you, too. Somewhere deep down inside him. He didn’t often show it, but every summer, regardless of your age, he’d floo with you to the cemetery, sit silently by your side while you laid the roses on your father’s grave, babbled on about classes and dreams. He didn’t have to, but he did. And when you’d finish, he’d rest a hand on your arm - not quite your shoulder, not quite how Lucius would touch him - and guide you back through the rows of charcoal stones and forgotten names.

So when Narcissa requested you cut Draco’s hair one winter, you were happy to oblige, and only moderately surprised when he agreed to it.

Your hands raked through his silky hair, fine and flaring out past his ears. His mother hated when it got this long, and you absently wondered how he’d managed to let it grow all this time. Your first snips started toward the back, working up toward his scalp. The length would be much more manageable that way.

Draco was reading while you worked, eyes scanning the pages of some charms book. He always enjoyed learning new things. But something seemed to be bothering him, the furrow of his brow deeper than when he usually studied, the front of his teeth jutting out to bite at his lip absentmindedly. Something seemed wrong.

As you worked your way around to the front, he jerked, frustrated sigh falling from his lips as the locks of hair dropped atop the pages of his book. He shifted again, brushing the hair away.

**“Hold still,”** you whispered, focusing on the task at hand. “I don’t want to snip your ear on accident.” That stopped him from moving.

He snapped the book shut as more feathery locks of hair fell, resigning to the fact he wouldn’t be able to continue studying with the distraction. But studying _was_ his distraction. The furrow of his brows deepened, lips curling farther into a frown. It was concerning to see him so displeased.

“Is everything okay, Draco?” you mumbled, stepping in front of him to begin on his bangs.

His gaze snapped to yours, arms curling across his chest in defense. “Of course. Why would you ask such a stupid question?”

But his bite was like a frightened crup’s. The fear in his eyes reflected the true reason for his malice. Something was wrong. You bit your cheek, eyes wide, earnest. “You just seemed bothered, is all. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Your words were sudden and all too much and not enough. He tried to send another scathing remark your way, make you back down, but he _couldn’t_. Your compassion was too genuine, your care too properly placed. Something was bothering him and he didn’t want to have to admit it but the overwhelming surge of all the emotions he’d been trying to suppress were too much to handle.

He pushed you away, allowing his bangs to fall back over his eyes, effectively blocking you out. But you couldn’t let that happen, not when something was wrong with him. “Hey, no. **Please don’t hide from me.** I just want to help.” You cupped his cheek again, tentatively bringing his gaze to meet yours. His eyes were red-rimmed, gaze casting down where his hands were fidgeting with the rumpled cuffs of his sleeves.

“What they’ve been saying is true. The Dark Lord, he’s here.”

His sleeves were gone. The jet black snake glared back at you, a stark reminder of what the world was coming to. And suddenly your mantra failed you; the Malfoys hadn’t been so kind to you after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
